


My Only Friend

by lattedi



Series: tommy-centric angst [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Spoilers for tommy's recent livestream, Toxic Friendship/Dependence, smh smh, the one that's called "i'm nearly over", yeah this was literally written DURING THE STREAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Tommy stared at the body of Mexican Dream on the grassy ground. His last friend, the person that had come to see him during his exile, was gone.He looked up at Dream. "You did this."Dream stared back at him unsympathetically.-----This is based on Tommy's recent livestream, yeah i did this really fast lol
Series: tommy-centric angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071602
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	My Only Friend

**Author's Note:**

> yeah? this is really fast, huh?
> 
> Spoilers for Tommy's new livestream called "I'm nearly over" on twitch. This was literally written AS THE STREAM WAS GOING ON. pain
> 
> this is supposed to be short :)
> 
> wattpad version [here](https://www.wattpad.com/1000185636-dream-smp-oneshots-my-only-friend)

Tommy stared at the body of Mexican Dream on the grassy ground. His last friend, the person that had come to see him during his exile, was gone.

He looked up at Dream. "You did this."

Dream stared back at him unsympathetically. 

Tommy lunged at Dream angrily and aimed at his stomach, but Dream dodged swiftly. He kept trying to attack, but the stupid shield that Dream was holding kept getting in the way.

He finally stopped and fell to the ground, his face emotionless. "What do you want to do today?" he heard Dream say above him. His voice was so careless for a man that had just killed someone.

Tommy got up slowly. "Let's go into the Nether," he replied sadly.

Dream nodded and walked towards the portal, and Tommy followed, the grass crumpling as his shoes hit the ground.

As the Nether swirled into view, Tommy said quietly, "My only friend is gone. Now... I have no one."

Dream scoffed. "You have me."

Tommy knew that Dream was trying to get him to rely on him and him alone. He knew it was manipulation, but at this point, he didn't care. Dream was the only person left, he was the _only_ constant in his life, other than being so alone and feeling as though it wasn't worth it, and his own eventual death.

He nodded softly. "Yeah. I have you."

He could still hear the Mexican music ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> -J


End file.
